It's not where you start
by bechloehuh
Summary: When Anna introduced her to Sutton and Patina as "my beautiful girlfriend, Brittany Anne Snow" she concluded that no, there was absolutely no way that she'd ever get over the fact that she was dating Anna Kendrick. (Fluffy Sendrick one-shot.)


**It's not where you start.**

She shouldn't be this surprised to be here. I mean, her girlfriend is probably the most talented woman on earth. (She thinks so anyway.)

She's Anna Kendrick for God's sake.

But she can't help but feel more overwhelmed than that time she worked with Jennifer Aniston and Bryce Dallas Howard in Call Me Crazy. Now **_that_**, was an overwhelming experience.

But being at the Kennedy Center Honors? In Washington DC? Cheering on her girlfriend as she watches her from the crowd? Standing in the same room as Barack and Michelle Obama, with them standing just above her? Hundreds of celebrities sitting around her?

It's overwhelming.

It's fucking crazy.

And she hasn't wiped the huge smile off of her face since this morning.

* * *

_**14 hours ago..**_

**Brittany shifted around in bed, reaching out a hand to pull her girlfriend closer. She opened her eyes though, as she noticed that Anna wasn't in bed beside her.**

**Turning her body, she reached out and picked up her phone from the night stand, seeing that it read 8:14am.**

**With a yawn, a stretch of her arms and a shiver from the coldness of the room hitting her almost nude body; she threw her legs over the edge of her bed and padded to the hotel room door. Her white, fluffy robe was hung there, and she pulled it down, stifling another yawn as she wrapped it around her.**

**A groan from the bathroom door caught her attention, and she walked over to it with raised eyebrows. **

**"Anna?" **

**She pushed on the handle and opened the door, smiling when she saw her girlfriend stood in front of the mirror with her song sheet in her hands. The brunette's head shot up to look at the blonde, and her eyes widened.**

**"Shit, did I wake you?"**

**"No. I woke up and you weren't in bed." Brittany said as she approached Anna from behind, wrapping her arms around the small woman's mid-section as she rested a chin on her shoulder and looked at her through the reflection of the mirror.**

**"Are you nervous?" she asked, placing a soft kiss on her neck, and the brunette nodded with a shy smile, closing her eyes at the feeling of Brittany's lips on her neck.**

**"You're gonna kill it." Brittany smiled reassuringly at her. "Your voice is beautiful."**

**"It's not baby, but-"**

**"-Nope." She interrupted, immediately placing a hand over Anna's mouth, smiling at the brunette's stifled laugh. "Don't even think about it. You've got the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, and I have _a lot_ of friends who are great singers. You're better than all of them."**

**She waited for a second, and after she noticed that Anna wasn't going to argue her point, she removed her hand. The brunette turned around in her arms, and she leaned up to peck her on the lips.**

**"Seriously. You're amazing." she said, just to get her point across, and Anna smiled up at her as she draped her arms around the back of her neck.**

**"It's just so crazy, you know? I learn a song on Reddit and before I know it, the song goes triple platinum, and I'm known as 'the cup girl from Pitch Perfect'. And now I'm singing for Barack Obama and.. it's just happening so quick." She laughed, shaking her head as if trying to still take in the information.**

**"You're not just the cup girl." Brittany smiled down at her. "You're soon gonna be America's sweetheart, and I cannot tell you how lucky I am that you're mine."**

**The brunette's stomach seemed to knot, immediate butterflies rushing through her. No, she would never get used to dating Brittany Snow. The woman never failed to amaze her. Even one little kiss could send her heart soaring, and she absolutely loved it when Brittany told her that she was hers.**

**"Sing it for me." Brittany said, leaning down to press a kiss to Anna's forehead before pulling away and sitting on the edge of the bathtub, watching as her girlfriend awed her once again with her incredible voice.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, Anna Kendrick."

Brittany's face lit up as the crowd clapped and cheered for her girlfriend. And no, she still hasn't got used to it. After eight months. She still hasn't got used to the fact that Anna Kendrick is her girlfriend.

She watched the curtain rise, and it revealed Anna, dressed in a cute little red dress. She was stood on some stairs, her left hip jutted out to the side as she looked out into the audience.

She looked breathtaking.

_**It's not where you start,**_  
_**It's where you finish.**_

Brittany smiled, probably the biggest smile she's ever smiled in her whole life. God, did she sound amazing. Even though she had only sang the first two lines.

(Sure, it wasn't as intimate as in the bathroom this morning, but she still couldn't get over how powerful the brunette's voice was.)

_**It's not how you go, **_  
_**It's how you lend.  
**__**A hundred to one shot, they call you a klutz,  
**__**Can outrun the favorite, all you need is the guts.**_

She watched her bounce down the stairs, and she had to swoon at the sight of her doing it so gracefully. When Anna found out that she had to walk down some stairs during the performance, she immediately thought the worst, and was convinced that she was going to fall down them. (With some persuading and encouragement from Brittany, she managed to accept the fact that she was going to knock it out of the park when the time came.)

The brunette walked forwards away from the stairs, her voice not even wavering as she looked out into the crowd to search for Brittany.

_**Your final return will not diminish,**_  
_**And you can be the cream of the crop.**_

Finally, their eyes met, and Brittany couldn't help but almost bounce in her seat when Anna smiled at her as she sang, her voice floating through the air like a professional.

The blonde had to suppress the urge to scream, to cheer her on, to announce that Anna Kendrick was hers, and that she was the one who got to listen to her beautiful voice sing for her everyday. (And do other things.)

No, that would be unprofessional if she did that. And inappropriate.

_**Very**_ inappropriate.

_**It's not where you start, it's where you finish,**_  
_**And you're gonna finish on top.**_

The people behind her started to sing back-up, and Brittany watched, amused as her girlfriend moved her hips as she strutted forwards, taking small steps. The brunette had to tear her eyes away from Brittany's, looking out to the rest of the crowd. But it wasn't long before they locked eyes onto each other again.

Brittany couldn't stop from winking at her, smiling when the brunette broke eye contact with a smile, fully aware of what she was doing.

_**It's not where you start, it's where you finish.**_  
_**It's not how you go, it's how you lend.**_

She put her right hand on her hip, her left hand and left leg moving out to her side as she copied the dance moves of the people behind her; unsurprisingly she was in perfect synchronization.

Seriously, was there anything she couldn't do?

_**All you need is the guts.**_  
_**Your final return will not diminish,**_  
_**And you can be the cream of the crop.**__**  
**_

The brunette held her arms out in front of her, raising them up as she hit the last notes of the song, finishing it off with as much power as she could muster.

Of course, she absolutely killed it.

_**It's not where you start,**_  
_**It's where you finish.  
****And you're gonna finish on top.**_

She sang beautifully as she took large side-steps across the stage, and Brittany had to laugh at the fact that the strides were only just able to catch up with the back-up dancers.

The song was over and she finished it off by blowing a kiss to Shirley Maclaine, and for a second, Brittany actually forgot that Anna was singing for Shirley. And the Obamas. And basically all of America.

She still found it so extremely overwhelming.

* * *

She was escorted backstage, after showing the bouncers her pass that told them she was allowed to be there. But of course, she's Brittany Snow. They recognized her without the pass. Anna was talking to Sutton Foster and Patina Miller when Brittany approached her. And she was almost scared to interrupt them.

But the brunette caught her out of the corner of her eye, and her face seemed to light up, her eyes glistening as she rushed towards her and pulled her into a hug.

Another thing Britt hasn't got used to. Anna's tight, bone-crushing hugs.

They're amazing too.

"You were incredible!" she gushed, her breath tickling the brunette's ear. "I told you that you'd kill it!"

The brunette pulled back, not even looking around to see if there were any camera's about - like she used to do at the beginning of the relationship - before she cupped her girlfriend's cheeks and pulled her in for a heartfelt kiss. Brittany couldn't help the smile on her face as she felt Anna's lips massage against her own, her hands stroking her jaw as her own hands rested on Anna's hips.

They pulled away, smiling brightly at each other. Brittany reached up to stroke the brunette's cheek, a proud smile adorning her face.

"I love you." she whispered; Anna immediately responding with another kiss and a mumbled "I love you too" into her mouth.

And when Anna introduced her to Sutton and Patina as "my beautiful girlfriend, Brittany Anne Snow" she concluded that no, there was absolutely no way that she'd ever get over the fact that she was dating Anna Kendrick.

* * *

**A/N: Anon on tumblr prompted this, although originally, it was supposed to be Bechloe. But then I realized that I hadn't written Sendrick in a while, and that this would suit Sendrick more than Bechloe. So I kinda killed two birds with one stone. I h****ope you liked this, and I'd love to hear your feedback. (And thanks anon for the prompt!)**


End file.
